The books
by Cosplayingninjas
Summary: It has been over a year since maka and soul faced medusa.But maka had started acting starnge.Soul got worried but Maka wouldnt say anything untill one day Maka was in here bedroom when she screamed.Soul ran in "Whats wrong!" he gasped. "Her its her shes in my head!" Maka said shaking her head. Rated t just in case oh i dont own any of the storys or soul eater


It has been over a year since maka and soul faced maka had started acting got worried but Maka wouldnt say anything untill one day Maka was in here bedroom when she ran in "Whats wrong?" he gasped. "Her its her shes in my head!" Maka said shaking her head.

Maka pov

Shes in my head like what she did with was a knock on the door "Soul open up hurry!" it was stein.

soul went over to the door and let stein in."Darn i thought that was it was her!" Sein said through grited teeth."Whos her!" Soul said angry swelling inside him. "Medusa she is trying to take over Maka like she did with Crona" Stein said in a focused tone. Soul rushed over to me where I was crying. "Shh dont cry maka you are strong you can do this" Soul said holding the last thing i heard before everything went blank and then i was in a room. I was in a blue dress with a white aprin. `"Where am I?" I asked myself. "Well you are in your mind of coarse" a cat said with a witch hat. The cat had purple and pinkish stripes with a wide grin on its face. "Blair why do you look like chesire?"I asked the cat. "Oh because thats the last book you read,Oh you better go that way" Blair pointed her tail to the left "The red queen is coming". "Oh um thanks" I said starting to run to the left. Who could be the red witch. Hmmmm Liz? No. Then it hit me. Medusa was in my mind trying to take over, she was the red queen and i am alice trying to escape this madness.

Soul pov

Maka went limp in my hands. "Maka!" I shouted worried. "Dont worry" Stein said lighting a cigurate "She is in her mind fighting the maddness the only thing we can do now is wait".Wait thats all we could do! I was so angry but i was not the one facing this it was maka so for her sake i will wait as long as i have to.I held maka close to me. My eyes felt watery. What was this feeling. Anger? ? ?Yes thats what i am felling.I am feeling sad, so sad that i am on the break of please come back to me i dont know what i would do with out you, I wouldnt have a meister, I wouldnt have a chance to become a deah scythe this year, I wouldnt have a roomate, but most of all i wouldnt have my maka. I cant live with out you Maka so please, please im begging and cool guys dont beg so just please come back.

Maka pov

I ran into a room with a tiny door on the other side.I came up to a large caterpiller who was symmetrical exapt his hair that was black with three white stripes on one side. "I cant fit through that" I said looking at the door. "So you have to eat this symmetrical candy ahh" The boy sighed with happiness"symmetry". The boy handed me the candy "If you like symmetry so much why is your hair asymmetrical?"I asked. I soon reilized i shouldnt have. The boy fell to the ground "You are right i am a ugly being!'I ate the candy "Im sorry.." I started but the door started to open "sorry got to go!" I said running through the doors. "But you forgot the cake to grow."The boy started but i was already gone.

Stein pov

Maka her soul senses differnt. Thats when I sense medusa. I rushed over to there apartment.

(Everything happens about when he gets there)

Hmm why would medusa want maka. She will be a tuff nut to medusa wont give poor poor maka she will have this things untill either maka gives up and lets into medusas maddness or medusa gives up. I wonder what Makas mind is like. I bet it is about the latest book she read. What was the last book she read. What was it called? Alice...Alice...Alice in um oh it was _Alice in wonderland_. Crap not the best book choice. Oh Maka you are strong rember the story i bet if you get to the end you will be alright.

Maka pov

When i came out of the door i was back to my normal height.I saw a table with a white haired boy with crimson eyes wearing a green hat with a playing card on it, he was also in a green tux. Next to him was a blue haired boy in a mouse suit,And last was a girl that had a long black hair in a pony tail with bunny were singing "Merry merry un birthday". "Um exuse me?" I asked looking around. All of them up exept the mouse who was asleep."Who are you?" They boy said. "Me well i am maka, maka albarn" I said."Well i am the mad hatter (aka soul) and that is the March hare (aka tsubaki)."Well if you are maka why is a raven like a writing desk?" Soul asked.

"Um i dont know do you?" I said. "I havent but the slightest idea" Soul said. "Me either" The march hare said."So why are you here?" Soul asked. "Well i am running from the red queen" I said looking around. Soul got up and took my hand "Well she is coming lets go and see the white queen". We ran through the woods till we came up to a white castle. When we went into the castle there was a women in white with blond hair (liz) and there was another girl that was in a rabbit suit (patty). "Hello mad hatter" Liz said. "Hello white queen"Soul said "We need to get her away from the red queen". But at that moment the doors opened and medusa stood there. "Oh" Soul said.I backed away towards a started to walk towards me ran up and tackled medusa "Run Maka run!" Soul yelled. I ran not thinking."Get back here!"Medusa yelled following soul.I ran through a garden, it was a maze. I was cornered and medusa slowly walked up to me. "Oh you will become insane some day i swear it maka albarn i will keep on trying untill i win" Medusa said sending out snakes at me. I fought for awhile but they overwelmed me and it all went black.I slowly opened my eyes seeing i was in my i looked around i saw that my head was resting on souls lap. Soul was asleep leaning on my bedpost, and stein was asleep in a chair. I slowly sit up and then i hugged soul. Even if it was a dream he sacrificed himself for me. "what the.."Soul said slowly then he looked down to see me hugging him and he started to hug me back. Stein smiled seeing i was not yet mad. I told them about what happened and stein said "My theary was correct, Maka this will happen more often". I heard a faint voice say "Untill next time". Next time i thought next time i will be ready.


End file.
